


Gifts

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: The best gifts are the simplest ones.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Well the original plan for this fic was a little different, but Genma wanted something, so he got it. It is his birthday after all.
> 
> Written in kinda a rush, and unbeta'd, so I apologise in advance for the errors!

“Hey, Gen, wake up.”

Genma groaned, trying to roll away from the source of noise, and pushed at Raidou in annoyance. “Gerroff,” he mumbled, squirming beneath the covers. “’s too early.”

Raidou wouldn’t relent. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Not interested,” Genma sulked into the pillow, hating the feeling of unconsciousness slipping away. It wasn’t often he allowed himself to lie in, and he was starting to resent Raidou for ruining the start of his day.

“I think you’ll like this,” Raidou continued, trying to coax Genma. His fingers ran through Genma’s tousled hair and, despite his mood, Genma couldn’t bring himself to move away from the touch.

Realising he wasn’t going to get back to sleep, Genma huffed in annoyance. “This better be the best sex and/or breakfast I’ve ever had.”

Raidou gave a warm chuckle, shifting and pressing the full length of his body against Genma’s. Genma’s brow creased in confusion when he realised that not only were they separated by the sheets, Raidou was fully dressed.

“You’ll like it,” Raidou promised, his tone playful. “Sit up, Gen.”

Genma groaned, really not wanting to put the effort in. The pillow was soft and welcoming beneath him, and the bed warm and comforting. He didn’t want to move.

Reluctantly, he rolled over, the heel of his palm rubbing at his eyes as he did as Raidou said. He frowned at Raidou’s clothes, trying to work out why he was wearing his uniform trousers and shirt. “What the—?”

Raidou was smiling, his expression secretive and knowing. He was enjoying the whole thing too much, which threatened to sour Genma’s already fragile mood even further. With a jerk of his chin, he indicated towards the door. “Over there.”

Not bothering to hold back a huff of frustration, Genma looked, wondering what in the world Raidou could possibly think was worth waking him up so unfairly for. All he wanted right then was to slide back beneath the covers and indulge in a long, lazy lie-in, Raidou’s schemes and plans be damned.

And then he saw what was waiting for him. His mouth fell open, heart skipping a beat as an unparalleled rush of eleation tore through him. Before he could even register what he was doing he was scrambling from the bed, his feet tangling in the sheets and almost tripping him.

“Yamato!”

They met halfway, Yamato’s firm, strong body colliding with Genma’s and wrapping around him. The first thing Genma did was bury his face in Yamato’s neck, inhaling the steady, comforting scent of clean air and rich earth that always seemed to cling to him. His whole body shook with relief and laughter, and he felt tears of joy threatening as they kissed.

“Yamato,” he murmured, their lips barely parting before they kissed again. It took several long, achingly sweet moments before Genma could pull away again. He gazed at Yamato in wonder, barely able to believe he was really there. “Your mission…”

Yamato gave a devious smirk, which only made Genma fall that little bit more in love with him.

“As if I’d miss this,” he said, steady hands cupping Genma’s cheek and guiding him in for another kiss. “Happy birthday, Genma.”

Genma felt giddy. He could barely breathe when Yamato released him, and turned from one lover to the other. Raidou was watching them from the bed, smiling to himself.

“You knew,” Genma surmised.

Raidou gave a dismissive shrug. “Happy birthday, Gen.”

Genma laughed, in too good a mood to care that they’d planned this. “Dick,” he said half-heartedly, allowing Yamato to hug him from behind and lace their fingers together.

“So, do you still want that breakfast you mentioned?” Raidou teased, shifting from the bed. Genma tugged a hand sharply back from Yamato and reached out to snatch at Raidou as the taller man made to walk past them.

“Oh no you don’t,” he warned, fingers tight around Raidou’s wrist. “I’m going back to bed, and you’re coming with me.”

Yamato chuckled against Genma’s neck. “I think we’re a bit overdressed for that.”

“Yeah, you are,” Genma agreed, letting go of Raidou and turning in Yamato’s arms. Just like Raidou, he was dressed in his uniform, sans flak jacket, and Genma ran his hands over the familiar fabric, appreciating the well-defined muscles he could feel beneath. “Why didn’t you just come in naked?”

Yamato looked a little abashed, the expression endearing. “Well, don’t you want to unwrap your present?”

His words drew a helpless moan from Genma’s throat, blood pooling low in his gut. “Fuck yes,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss Yamato. He pushed firmly with the hand splayed against Yamato’s chest, urging him towards the bed as he held his other out behind him. Raidou’s fingers wove between his, the warmth and weight of his body pressing against Genma’s back. He left open-mouthed kisses over Genma’s exposed neck and shoulders, before latching onto that one spot that made Genma go weak at the knees. He cried out into the kiss, Yamato swallowing the sounds he made and humming in appreciation as Genma’s hand found its way beneath his top. The warm, supple skin tensed and relaxed beneath his fingers, and Genma slipped his other hand from Raidou’s to better explore Yamato’s body. As their hips ground together he could feel the hot, hard swell of Yamato’s erection, and whimpered, weak with desire. It had been over a fortnight since Yamato left for his mission, and sixteen days without him had been far, far too long. He knew Raidou had struggled with the separation too.

As far as birthday presents went, Genma was sure this was the best one he’d ever received. He went back to working Yamato’s top higher, wanting unhindered access to his body, and as the kiss broke and the unwanted garment fell to the floor, Genma forgot about everything else. He didn’t know where to look, and both hands came up to run over the warm expanse of skin, feeling and admiring Yamato’s body. In the space that appeared between them as Yamato accommodated his attention, Genma slid his hand lower, following the contours of Yamato’s muscles until his fingers tripped over the waistband of his trousers. Raidou moved with him, adapting to Genma’s movements but always keeping his chest pressed firmly against Genma’s back, and gave a small, appreciative hum when Genma tugged Yamato’s clothes out of the way. Yamato’s cock sprung free, slapping softly against his stomach before jutting heavily into the space between them, and there was nothing in the world that could keep Genma from sinking to his knees and taking it in his mouth, giving an open-mouthed kiss before wrapping one hand around the base to hold it steady. The firmness of it felt wonderful against his tongue, and his own cock twitched, almost aching with need as he swallowed as much of Yamato’s cock as he could.

Above him Yamato gasped, panting heavily, and Raidou leaned in to kiss him. It took Genma a moment to realise that it was Raidou’s fingers pushing through his hair, not Yamato’s, and he couldn’t help moaning around Yamato’s cock as he glanced up and saw the desperate way Yamato was tugging at Raidou.

“Fuck,” Raidou muttered to himself, the kiss breaking.

“I should be doing that for you,” Yamato said shakily as he looked down, his hand joining Raidou’s in tangling in Genma’s hair.

Genma’s response was to relax his jaw and swallow Yamato completely, gazing up at the flustered man as he did. The view of taut muscles and that solid chest rising and falling with rapid, desperate breaths, and knowing he was causing of it, was thrilling, and Genma pulled off slowly, milking the moment for all it was worth. His tongue teased at the underside of Yamato’s cock, playing over the thick vein and then the head, until he was lightly sucking the very tip, the tang of precome against his tongue.

When he licked his lower lip, Genma was still so close he managed to catch Yamato’s cock with his tongue, and he struggled not to immediately move forward again to taste more of the other man. Instead, he caught and held Yamato’s gaze.

“I want you inside me.”

Yamato faltered, unable to respond to the direct request before Genma turned away, his knees scuffing against the floor as he turned his attention to Raidou. Both hands made quick work of the fabric in his way.

“You too,” he announced, giving Raidou the same attention he’d given Yamato. His own cock begged for attention, his body aching with a need he knew he couldn’t ignore for long and would be hard to sate. The thought of being filled to the absolute limit was the only solution he could think of, and as he deepthroated Raidou he knew he was going to get it. There was no way he’d been woken early on his birthday and found Yamato returned from what was supposed to be a two month long mission  _ not _ to get what he wanted.

Which also included right then, in that moment. Unhappy with Raidou’s uncharacteristic hesitation, Genma tugged at his hips, urging him to move, and he rewarded the shallow thrusts with a low hum, encouraging more. Far sooner than he would have liked, Genma was forced to pull away with a gasp, his lungs burning. He licked at Raidou’s spit-slicked cock, lightly sucking and teasing his foreskin, before swallowing him once again for good measure. Raidou’s cock twitch, blood racing against Genma’s tongue, and Genma’s mood soared.

“Are you sure?” Yamato asked as Genma pulled off of Raidou again and stood a little unsteadily on his feet. “We thought…”

“Whose birthday is it?” Genma shot back, yanking impatiently at Raidou’s top. He couldn’t help wondering what exactly Raidou and Yamato had thought, but decided he could wait and find out later.

“Fuck, Gen,” Raidou murmured, raising his arms to allow the garment to be drawn off. “Do you need—?”

Genma shook his head, turning back to Yamato now that he was satisfied that Raidou was suitably undressed. “Just grab the lube,” he said, leaning in to kiss Yamato. As he pushed, Yamato submitted, and Genma guided him down onto the bed, crawling after him, limbs either side of Yamato’s supine body and blood singing with anticipation and excitement. 

“Missed you,” he breathed as they pulled apart, nuzzling Yamato in the affectionate way he knew the younger man loved.

Yamato responded with a desperate whine, trying for another kiss. “I missed you too,” he mumbled against Genma’s cheek, kissing whatever skin he could reach. “I missed you both so much.”

Genma kissed him ardently then, pouring everything of himself into the touch as he tried to distract them both from what had been said. He didn’t want to think about separation or being apart, and as he slid his body against Yamato’s, testing the best way to tease Yamato’s cock with the friction between them, he reached out for Raidou. As always, a roughened hand slid into his own, and he tugged Raidou closer, wanting them all to be connected.

Raidou hovered just to the side, his free hand running down over Genma’s shifting back, almost tickling him. He used the back of his hand, knuckles lightly grazing the exposed ridges of Genma’s spine, and when he reached Genma’s ass slick fingers pushed lower. Genma reacted to the change in touch and temperate with a whine, rocking hard against Yamato and breaking the kiss.

“Fuck,” he hissed, loving the coolness that was disappearing too quickly for his liking. Raidou’s fingers circled his entrance, teasing.

“So how do you want to do this?” Raidou asked, sounding far too steady for Genma’s liking.

“Both of you,” Genma answered.

Yamato reached up to caress his cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “At the same time?”

Genma nodded, wriggling and shifting under Raidou’s attention. The burning need to be filled worsened with every second that passed, and he gave a noise of frustration as Raidou yet again didn’t press in, instead shifting away when Genma tried to rock back against his finger.

“Where’s the…?” he started, answering his own question when he glanced to the side and saw the lube resting in the dip by Raidou’s knee. He reached for it, and as he did Raidou finally penetrated him, his finger sinking in easily to the second knuckle. “Ah!”

Fingers curled around the bottle, Genma drew the lube to him and tried to concentrate. The slow, torturous thrusting of Raidou’s finger threatened to draw his entire focus, and he bit his lip, struggling to string words together as he lifted himself onto his knees to create space between his body and Yamato’s.

“When did you last get off?” he asked Yamato, shivering when Raidou added a second finger with more caution that was needed.

Looking almost as flushed as Genma felt, Yamato took a moment to answer. “Two days ago.”

The sound of approval he’d intended to make turned into a breathy moan as Raidou curled his fingers and stroked over the sensitive bundle of nerves within him, leaving Genma trembling and nearly tumbling back down on top of Yamato. He fumbled with the lube, giving up on trying to say anything further, and reached between them to wrap a shaking hand around Yamato’s cock, coating him liberally.

Yamato held back his reaction by biting his lip, gazing up at Genma with such an astonishing depth of emotion in his dark, expressive eyes that Genma found himself undone by it. Impatience and hesitation clashed, the world distorting in that moment as Raidou pulled away and Genma held Yamato’s cock steady, slowly sinking down on it.

“I love you, Genma,” Yamato breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open and restrain himself. The warmth of his words left Genma dizzy, and he leant forwards with a barely concealed hiccup of emotion, lips closing over Yamato’s as he lowered himself fully, feeling the welcoming stretch and sense of fullness. It was almost enough. Coupled with Yamato’s words, it was almost enough to satisfy the burning need within him.

But he still needed more. He needed Raidou. His life wouldn’t be complete without the other man too, and as he kissed Yamato, Genma knew that together all three of them were the imperfect pieces of a perfect whole.

“I love you too,” he murmured against Yamato’s lips, his voice sounding compromised to his own ears. He rocked his hips slowly, muscles relaxing and then tensing around Yamato’s cock, feeling every inch of the connection between them. They moved easily together, Yamato pushing upwards as Genma slid his hips back, needing to feel Yamato as deep within him as possible.

The back of Raidou’s hand cascaded over Genma’s back again, and Genma swore he could feel the affection in the touch.

“Ready?” Raidou asked.

Genma nodded, tucking his face against Yamato’s neck and kissing the sensitive skin there as he leant forward enough to allow Raidou’s touch. Again, cool lube was dragged around the stretching ring of muscles, and Genma shivered despite the effort of maintaining such a slow pace.

“I’ll stop if you need me to,” Raidou reminded him unnecessarily.

“I know you will.”

The first press of Raidou’s finger felt strange. It didn’t hurt, but Genma was so used to being penetrated by either someone’s cock or their fingers that the duality made him gasp. His mind and body quickly accommodated the new experience, though, and he kissed Yamato again as Raidou experimented with thrusting his finger in and out.

It was slow progress, and Genma both loved and hated it. The build up to what he desperately wanted was divine torture, and despite how badly he wanted to get there, he knew there were no shortcuts. Raidou was gentle and deliberate in his touches, taking his time and letting Genma adjust to each new intrusion, and Yamato switched between gently rocking his hips and holding himself steady so that he could focus on kissing and caressing Genma. Before long Genma’s skin prickled with sweat, and he whined in frustration as Raidou worked more lube into him.

“Do it,” he breathed, rocking against the three fingers Raidou was stretching him with. Part of him couldn’t believe he was demanding even more, and yet he knew he wanted and could take it. “Please, Rai…”

“Okay,” Raidou murmured, sounding breathless. His fingers carefully slipped from Genma’s body, leaving him feeling empty, and when Genma looked back at Raidou he saw him pouring nearly all of the remaining lube over his swollen cock. “Okay…” he breathed again, seemingly more to himself than to either Genma or Yamato.

Genma fought the itch of impatience as Raidou moved in again, this time straddling Yamato’s thighs. A slick hand pushed commandingly at his back, and Genma obeyed, leaning forwards. As he gazed down at Yamato he couldn’t fail to miss the shiver of excitement in the other man, dark eyes blown with pleasure and expression alive with anticipation. Yamato couldn’t see what Raidou was doing, but he could watch it in Genma’s expression, and Genma realised that as his eyes widened in surprise as he felt the head of Raidou’s cock press against his entrance. Yamato could feel it too, but he couldn’t feel what Genma was feeling: the rush of excitement and the thrill of anticipation as Raidou met and steadily pressed against resistance. For a dizzying moment Genma wondered if he could do this – if he could take it – and then the pressure shifted, slipping past his entrance and filling him, completely.

He hadn’t realised it would take so much from him. He hadn’t realised it would demand almost everything he had to hold himself together and not shatter as a torrent of emotions cascaded through him.

“Gen?”

Genma fought to draw breath, surprised to find tears stinging his eyes.

“Gen?” Raidou repeated. It was only then that the sound registered, and Genma realised that Yamato was looking up at him with concern, brushing his hair out of the way as Raidou’s clean palm rubbed soothing circles against his back. “Are you okay?”

Genma’s throat was too constricted for him to speak. Instead, he nodded, trying to steady his breathing. It took a moment, but at last he could respond. “Move.”

He heard Raidou give a relieved sigh, and then he almost tensed in alarm when he realised that Raidou wasn’t even fully seated within him. Raidou pushed forward slowly, and as he did Genma’s mind threatened to short-circuit again, overloaded with information and emotion. Beneath him Yamato was clenching his jaw, moaning as Raidou’s cock rubbed against his in the tight, slick heat of Genma’s body, and Genma’s heart stuttered almost to a stop as he realised just how perfect the moment was.

He couldn’t quite believe it when Raidou stopped moving. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d done it. His labouring chest coughed out a hiccup of relief, and he allowed his body to be manipulated as Raidou reached for him, pulling him back towards his chest. As the angle changed he heard himself give something akin to a laugh, and he reached back, turning his head as he tried to pull Raidou in for a kiss.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck…”

Raidou kissed him, the touch uncoordinated and messy. Genma couldn’t care less. He clung onto the fistfull of Raidou’s hair he’d managed to grasp, mind still trying to process what was happening when Yamato shifted, making him moan. The subtle movement echoed through his body, and when Yamato did it again and Raidou gave an answering thrust, Genma wondered how he was supposed to survive the onslaught. It was too much; too perfect.

“Still okay?” Raidou asked, breaking away from the already broken kiss.

“I can…” Genma started, stopping as he realised he’d found the wrong words. “It’s… You feel… Ah! Fuck! Oh gods, yes! Yes…”

Raidou nipped at his neck, making Genma cry out incoherently, and a moment later a slick hand wrapped around his cock, causing him to reach out blindly. Yamato teased him as Raidou held him, and together they found a slow, steady rhythm. Genma felt like he was going to break apart. There was no way he could contain everything he was feeling, and he moaned with each slow shift and slide, certain that the next would be his undoing.

Somehow, it was Yamato who faltered before him. His breathing became more laboured and he struggled to keep himself in check, his hips jerking involuntarily and upsetting the rhythm. The unexpected thrust made Genma tense, his cock twitching in Yamato’s tightening hand, and that seemed to push Yamato even closer to the edge.

“Shit,” Yamato hissed, the tell-tale expletive tumbling from his hips. Genma reached out, his fingers caressing Yamato’s lips, and whimpered when Yamato turned to kiss them. Raidou held him steady, his own pace faltering and quickening too.

“Close,” Raidou warned, surprising Genma with the confession.

“I—” Yamato started, his words cut short by a groan as he reached completion. The first thrust echoed through Genma, thrilling him as Yamato came deep within him, and he felt himself teeter towards the edge too as Yamato’s hand twisted against his cock, still moving as if Yamato were jerking himself off.

With Raidou’s next thrust, Genma saw no reason to fight the inevitable. He gave in to everything he was feeling, letting it cascade through him and drag him under. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, his release spilling hotly over Yamato’s stomach and catching his rapidly rising and falling chest. Genma heard Raidou give a choked cry, faltering as Genma tightened around him, and he followed soon after.

Raidou was the first to break the silence in the aftermath, cutting through the sound of laboured breathing with a curse. “Fuck.”

Every nerve in his body feeling shot, Genma gave a laugh. “Fuck,” he agreed, grinning as he shifted slightly and pressed a kiss to Yamato’s cheek. He regretted moving. Yamato slipped from him, as did a mess of lube and come. “Can’t believe we did that.”

Yamato hummed in agreement, still seeming beyond words. Raidou reached out and stroked his sweat-damp hair back from his face before leaning forward and kissing Genma’s cheek.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered, and Genma saw Yamato smile in agreement. It made the loss of Raidou within him a little easier to bear. Shifting with a weary groan, Genma finally twisted out from between their bodies, landing on the mattress with a heavy flop.

“I love you guys,” he murmured, smiling a moment before the full force of his emotions hit him, making him feel dangerously close to tearing up. “So, so damn much.”

“Love you too, Gen,” Raidou answered, leaning down and giving him a fleeting kiss.

Yamato gave a low murmur, turning to look at Genma. “Yeah,” he smiled, wriggling closer. Raidou made space for himself the other side of Genma, and together they bracketed him, embracing him tightly. With the stickiness and heat of their skin it should have been uncomfortable, but there was no way Genma was going to complain. He was with the two people he loved most in the world, and they loved him in return.

He could honestly ask for no greater gift than that.


End file.
